wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruphus von Andaal
Overview Ruphus von Andaal is an Imperial Historitor. Hailing from Terra, he now resides on Vulkorad where he studies the knowledge guarded by House Immoren to reconstruct portions of human history. Biography Son of Terra Born on Terra from a minor noble house, Ruphus was pushed by his father into studying to become a member of the Administratum. But the young scion was far more interested in tales of war and heroism that filtered back to Terra from the front of the Indomitus Crusade. To continue pursuing his passion without disappointing his family, Ruphus underwent as soon as he could the implantation of a memory augmentation unit coupled with a recording device linked to his ears and eyes before applying for a position in the Munitorum clergy. Following the Crusade After the death of his father, in 079.M42, Ruphus (then age nineteen) found himself the only inheritor of the von Andaal estate. Free from his family's oppressive influence and eager to leave the byzantine politics of Terra, Ruphus sold all his possessions and entered the fledging Logos Historica Verita where he spent five years of training. Ruphus was then assigned to study the knowledge stored on Vulkorad fortress-vaults. There, he spent the remainder of the Indomitus Crusade filing report after report about evry single scrap of lost lore he crossed while roaming the ancient archives. Despite being a monumental task, the Historitor was able to tap into the knowledge stored to pursue his other interests. In 090.M42 he published his first essays: Liveries of the Ultima Segmentum Knight Houses and Index Librarii Umberti. Meta-Anthropology The access to Vulkorad's archives allowed Ruphus to study the traditions of many Astartes Chapters as well. He kenw, however, that he needed field experience. The opportunity arose when Wolfram Blodhmon, Chapter Master of the Wild Hunt, called upon House Immoren to aid him for the imminent offensive on the Ultor system. Ruphus obtained to be part of Baron Severian retinue and embarked for the Crusade. Once among the crusading forces, he used his influence as Historitor to transfer to the Skalmold, battle barge of the Wild Hunt's 1st Company. There, he started winning the simpathy of the Chapter serfs, collecting an exaustive account of the so called "Red Years" (the Skadian name for the Noctis Aeterna) and started to dig into the chapter's traditions. Shortly before reaching Ultor, after two months of permanence on the Skalmold, Ruphus finally managed to obtain an audit with Olavi Silverclaw, one of the two "Ulvergothar" attached to the first company. To Ruphus' surprise, the astartes was more talkative than expected for a son of Russ. In the next three weeks he memorized all he could about the Wild Hunt traditions and learned to speak Veidhamàl. At the end of the Ultor crusade, before going back to Vulkorad, Ruphus was given by the "Ulvergothi" with a transcription of the Wolframssaga to translate for the vaults of House Immoren as a thanking gift. Acknowledgemnts The author wishes to thank Algrim Whitefang for the article revision. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters